A Frozen Enchantment
by sarah lambert-ratliff
Summary: Thoki in the snow as requested by G Louth. This is a piece taken from my Life in A Gilded Cage flick, and instead of it being brotherly love that saves them. It is a realisation that they are both deeply in love with each other. Slash/gay kissing/adult content warning. This MAY be continued if enough people review. Its up to you guys now, let me know what you think :


A Frozen Enchantment.

(Exert taken from Life in a Gilded Cage chapter 6 and done as Thoki by request)

Loki found himself reliving what had been one of the happiest afternoons of his life. The day their father had taken them to Yotunheim and told them about the Great War, and the frost giants. They had both been dragged to meet King Laufey and they had both been terrified of the 10 foot high blue creature. Then while the grown ups talked, the boys had been allowed a little time to go and play.

Thor had been bored, picking at the table brimming with food they had been left, while Loki had wanted to explore the view from one of the mountains. So he'd begged and pleaded until Thor had given up saying no, and trudged an hour up this ice mountain just so his brother could enjoy it. Loki asked his brother for so very little, that he could hardly have refused this small request. How often would they be offered a chance to explore this realm? No very, he was sure.

Even Thor had to admit that the view of the frozen ice lake hedged in by the mountains was breathtaking. The huge frozen waterfall just inches away from his hand, it must easily be 60 foot tall. Thor reached out and touched a frozen water spurt amazed at the detail within.

He looked over at his brother, and saw the wonder in Loki's eyes as he took it all in. Loki looked like a kid in a candy store. "Oh brother isn't it wonderful?" he asked.

Thor smiled kindly, so pleased to see such emotion on his normally calm brother's face. "We can stay here until father comes if you want to." he offered.

"Really?" Loki exclaimed excited, hugging his brother tightly. He was so in love with this land, he didn't know why. It almost felt like coming home when he saw this magical and mysterious land. Of course in later years when his parentage was revealed it all made perfect sense.

Thor had settled himself on a cold ledge, and dragged his cloak around him to wait as his brother explored a bunch of frozen flowers. The brothers had drifted a part of late, Loki had become sullen and withdrawn. Then again they were both teenagers now, things changed as you grew up he knew that. If Thor could bring his brother back to the more innocent times, by getting a little bit cold then it was a price he was more then willing to pay. "Are you not cold, brother?" he asked, as the boy knelt in the snow sketching the delicate orchid like blooms.

Loki looked up feeling guilty, "Are you? Do you want to head back?" Deep concern on the young man's face, trying to hide his disappointment.

Thor shook his head, "A little longer won't hurt." He'd wondered a few times why his brother came to life so much in this place. He tried not to shiver and give away how cold he actually was.

Loki finished his sketches and put the book away in his pocket, edging over to the waterfall to look down again at the sheet of frozen water.

For once Thor channelled his inner mischief monster throwing a snowball at Loki's left shoulder.

"HEY!" Loki complained, brushing the damp from his cloak... He'd never been one to step away from a battle. The cliff behind his brother shook drowning him in a pile of snow as it fell. Thor dragged himself out slowly, as more kept falling. "That's cheating brother!"

Loki smiled, "Just because you do not have the knowledge to do the same doesn't make it cheating brother dear. I warned you to pay more attention in lessons, that magic would have its uses. "

"So does brute strength!" his brother snarled, scooping up a large amount of the soft snow to drop on his brother's head.

But it dropped through the image. Loki had tricked him with a clone. Loki stood behind his brother laughing removing the image. "You make this too easy brother!" he joked.

That was it, the war was on now in earnest. Hurling piles of snow at one another, missing sometimes, scoring big hits others. Loki abused his clone to drop a pile of snow on Thor, who looked damp and annoyed. "Brother, using your clone is cheating! Two against one!"

"Only two brother? I could make a hundred!" Loki joked, throwing a snowball which landed right on Thor's nose.

"A hundred Loki's, I'm sure I could find a use for that!" Thor joked.

Loki stopped in his tracks, the snow dripping through his fingers as it melted, had his brother just made a pass at him? No he couldn't have, that would just be strange. His brother loved girls, he bedded enough of the serving maidens to prove that fact, so why would he hit on a guy, yet alone his own brother? Although Loki wished he would, he sighed trying to take a sneaky look at his brother's fine body. He certainly wouldn't say no if the guy ever offered. As Loki had grown older, he had grown an unhealthy attraction for his brother which had only grown worse with time. Every time he saw Thor take another girl to his bed it was like a stab in the heart, he tried to ignore it, but every time it still hurt. Wishing that he was the one being kissed, and romanced. That's why he was always so cool and emotionless, he didn't dare admit to anyone what his true feelings were.

The distraction Thor made the most of ploughing into Loki and knocking him on his back in the snow. Thor lay on top of his brother crushing him to the ground. Loki didn't bother struggling, that would only make his brother worse. He'd learnt from the beatings over the years that once Thor caught you if you stopped struggling he would grow bored and give up. Usually anyway, so he just lay there with his brothers lips a little too close to his for comfort. Trying not to react or show any emotions, certainly not that he was enjoying being pinned down by his older brother. "Are we done?" he asked trying to sound bored.

Thor was staring into his eyes with a lustful look on his face. Loki had only ever seen that look on his face when he was chasing a young maiden around. Why he was exhibiting it now was worrying. Loki didn't for one moment assume it was him that the thunder god was thinking about, why would he? His brother had never given him any hint that he was interested. "Can I get up now?" he asked.

"Why ever would you want to get up brother?" Thor asked, "There are much more interesting things that we could do down here don't you think?"

Okay that was a flirt, it had to be a flirt right? Loki thought, "What are you suggesting brother?" he asked.

"That I think we have been denying our instincts way too long brother, I know you want me. I've seen you watching, spying on me and other girls wishing that it was you in my bed with me instead. Your jealous green eyes watching my every movement." Thor taunted, rubbing his hand down his brothers chest.

Loki gasped, "Brother, you don't mean this."

"Oh but I do." Thor exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of his brother's hair to pull his head up into a kiss.

And what a kiss it was, manly and full of possession. Thor was claiming his brother as his own, making his brother understand why he could never take another lover after this. His body, his soul now belonged to Thor. Thor's beard rubbing his face as the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth. It wasn't unpleasant, just a strange sensation. Loki had only ever kissed once in his life, and that had been a young maiden on his 18th birthday. When he had had a little bit too much mead watching Thor and Sif all over each other the whole night, making him feel like it was Thor's celebration and not his own. The maiden had come onto him, and Loki hadn't seen why he shouldn't have a little fun as well. It had been an interesting night, but he hadn't been able to stop wishing he was with someone else.

"Oh brother." Loki moaned softly, as the lips moved down to his tender neck. The fingers ripping the coat from his shoulders. The harsh kisses intermixed with a series of hot nibbles.

"Tell me you want me brother." Thor whispered in his ear.

"Oh I want you brother, but do you want me?" Loki asked, he couldn't quite open himself up to the emotions raging inside of him in case it was all a trick.

Thor took Loki's hand to the front of his straining trousers, making him feel the raging erection beyond. "Does this look like I don't want you brother?" he asked, "Do you think I would trick you in such a way?"

Loki looked away, guiltily.

Thor stood up and moved away angry. "You really think so little of me that you think I would try to seduce you for a joke? How can you think that of me!" he demanded. He was spitting rage now, "When have you ever seen me play such a low trick? When have I ever taken someone to my bed that I didn't want to?"

Tears on Loki's face, "But you never showed me any interest, not one glance not one comment. You have never bedded a man, trust me I've been keeping count. Never looked at a man and showed interest. How am I supposed to just believe you coming onto me now! I've been in love with you since I was a child, hiding it away. Knowing it was wrong to feel how I felt for you. Trying to purge the feelings from me, only managing to do so by losing all of my emotions, because if I feel anything I have to feel everything!"

"Did you ever think that as the next King of Asgard I have an image to portray, and a duty to preform? That I have to birth an heir to the throne that I have to keep my darker feelings to myself for fear father would not take kindly to our love!" Thor demanded, "That I have watched my brother struggle with his feelings as much as I have and wanted to comfort him so badly, but didn't dare. That I watched him bed that girl and wanted to rip her out of his bed and replace her with myself. And now to hear him say that he would throw away everything just to not feel that way anymore like some cold heartless beast!"

Loki couldn't control the tears as they flooded down his face, "I love you Thor! I've always loved you, I always will love you til my dying day. No matter how much I lie to myself, no matter how much I try to hide it you get inside of my skin and I can't get rid of you. Are you happy now?"

Thor grabbed him and threw him against the frozen cliff face, "Let me warm that frozen heart for you, let me show you what love really is. Hot, steamy and forever."

"What about." Loki started.

"Hush now brother, let me lead you." Thor whispered as he struggled with the buckles of Loki's clothing. Maidens were so much easier to undress, they hardly wore any clothing bar those skimpy shifts. He rubbed his body closer to his brother, making his intentions all so clear, just in case there was any doubt in his brother's mind.

Loki could wait no longer, with a lazy flick of his hand, both their clothes melted away into neatly folded piles. They stood there naked only just touching, looking into each other's eyes. Thor kissed Loki once again, their tongues touching lightly drawing the need ever stronger in them.

Thor pushed Loki to the ground, loving him, teasing, and suckling down his body. He moaned like a girl, making Thor all the more excited. "Louder brother, I like to hear your cries." He asked, as his wrapped his lips around Loki's muscle tasting, touching.

Loki had never felt anything this good before, he felt like he was going to explode. Any remaining pretence of being emotionless was shattered as he lay there panting, his hair all over the place as his brother worshipped his body. "Let me please." He asked.

Thor shook his head, "No brother, I have waited too long to have this body as mine. Father will be looking for us soon, let me show you what real love is before we are found."

Loki understand the under meaning in the words, tomorrow they would be on Asgard again, and back to their old lives. They had no way of knowing how often or if they could ever be together again. For now he just laid back and let his brother's mouth do exactly what it wanted to. How Thor knew his body so well he had no idea, his brother knew just how far to push him and then stop and start again before he came to pieces.

Thor had him crying out, begging for more, he was Thor's slave this time. Only this time, next time he would have Thor begging for release as he and his clone worked so beautifully over that tanned frame. He had plans growing in his mind quickly for what he would like to do to his brother as revenge for this act of pure bliss. His magic would be most useful in this task. His brother had never been loved by a magic user before.

Then distracted from his thoughts the passion grew inside of him threating to explode again, but this time Thor didn't slow down and let him recover, this time Thor pushed him right over the edge. He screamed Thor's name as the waves of passion hit him, and then all too soon it was over.

He lay there on the snow exhausted, as his brother rolled on his side next to him. Kissing him lazily, gently. "Was it worth the wait brother?" Thor asked.

"Every moment of it." Loki smiled, dressing them once more. They lay there in each other's arms for a very long time.

When they were finally located by the Kings, they were both soaking wet, filthy, and laughing heartily in each other's arms. They had been talking for hours, about nothing, but everything. Learning everything there was to know about each other's habits, likes and dislikes.

"Is this any way to behave on a diplomatic mission?" Odin had demanded, "You disrespect the house of Odin! Fighting like little children" He had been so angry, had grabbed them both and screamed for the portal to be opened to send them back. They had both been grateful that he had just assumed they had been fighting and nothing else that could have been awkward. They had both been punished severely that night, but it had bonded them as lovers for the first, but certainly not the last time.


End file.
